BEY BLADE IN WONDERLAND
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Bueno Alicia una joven que no tenia nada que hacer, se interno en el bosque y vio algo fuera de lo común así que decide ver, sin que ella sepa será llevada aún lugar muy poco común, y con gente un poco loca, o mas bien muy loca, lean y dejen reviews Contiene: Comedia/Romance/AU/ one shot/ Yaoi?/Hetero/Song Fic Parejas: Hilary x Tyson, Kai x Yuri, leve Rei x Salima


BEY BLADE IN WONDERLAND

Hola como están, este es el primer fic de Bey Blade que hago, empecemos

Vampire: como están bueno aquí esta este fic

Wind y Rogue: vaya y en donde estarán

Dark: supongo que es emocionante

Vampire: estarán en Wonderland y si es emocionante

Bueno Alicia una joven que no tenia nada que hacer, se interno en el bosque y vio algo fuera de lo común así que decide ver, sin que ella sepa será llevada aún lugar muy poco común, y con gente un poco loca, o mas bien muy loca, lean y dejen reviews

Contiene: Comedia/Romance/AU/ one shot/ Yaoi?/Hetero/Song Fic

Parejas: Hilary x Tyson, Kai x Yuri, leve Rei x Salima

Nota: Como sabrán pondré un guión - para los diálogos y a veces pondré el nombre de los personajes, otra cosa saldrán un poco OOC, el traje de Alicia será de otro color, habrá Yaoi, bueno esa no era mi idea original, pero no quiero que solo haya una sola pareja. Quizá haga una secuela llamada el sombrerero loco, la liebre y el gato, será Yaoi, les daré el adelanto al final, esta bien.

Dark: Alicia in Wonderland no es de nosotros es de Disney, así tampoco Bey Blade es de su creador y de los que lo producen, etc. La canción feliz no cumple años no nos pertenece

Al fic

Personajes:

Rei: gato rizón

Kai: sombrerero loco

Yuri: liebre loca

Tyson: rey de corazones

Hilary: reina de corazones

Brooklyn: conejo blanco

Salima: Alicia

Cap.1 Welcome to Wonderland, lugar de personajes muy singulares y muy locos, un lugar donde no se distingue la realidad de la fantasía o será al revés

Era uno de esos días donde el bosque estaba sereno, tranquilo, sin ruidos, los pájaros cantaban, las flores se abrían, si todo era perfecto, o demasiando perfecto, para una niña llamada Alicia, de pelo rojizo largo, ojos negros, su pelo era largo y lo traía suelto con una diadema negra, medias blancas con rayas negras, vestido plateado con mandil blanco y zapatos negros. Ya que ese día para ella se tornaba aburrido ya que ella quería hacer algo que la distrajera, sin ella saberlo, pronto ocurriría algo.

Alicia: ah!, que día tan mas aburrido, todo aquí esta tan tranquilo —decía la pelirroja que estaba acostada en el césped mirando el cielo (Vampire: cerca de ahí había un arbusto)

De pronto entre los arbustos se movía algo y eso le causo a la ojinegra mucha curiosidad y decidió ir haber que era y vio que era un conejo y ha ella le pareció curioso y decidió atraparlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo salto, así que ella decidió ir tras el, ya que el conejo se dirigía hacia el bosque y ella fue a seguirlo ya que estaba dispuesta a agarrarlo, y se internaron mas y mas en el bosque hasta que el conejo se paro cerca de lo que parecía ser su madriguera y en eso la niña lo vio y se pregunto que tanto estaba haciendo el conejo como para no entrar a su hogar, así que se acerco ya que esa era la oportunidad de atraparlo, así que se fue acercando poco a poco ya que no quería asustarlo, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y dijo

-por fin te tengo —decía ya que estaba muy cerca del conejo para atraparlo, en eso se abalanzo para agarrar al conejo, y este de un salto se metió a su madriguera y la niña que no se iba a dar por vencida también entro, y lo hizo a gatas, se metió mas y mas sin saberlo ya no pudo ver al conejo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caer y caer se preguntaba hasta cuando tocaría el piso. Hasta que por fin ella nos sabía donde estaba ya que había cerrado los ojos y se preguntaba

Alicia: ¿donde estoy?, se supone que estaba persiguiendo un conejo lo seguí hasta su madriguera, pero que yo sepa en donde cavan sus agujeros los conejos no son tan profundos y no te llevan a extraños lugares —decía la niña que aun no se acostumbraba al lugar, bueno será mejor preguntar.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, había muchas cosas que ella nunca se había imaginado y ella al principio parecía estar asustada, pero entre mas caminaba mas se fascinaba con el lugar, hasta que se topo con unos letreros que no se sabía si la derecha era la derecha, e igual la izquierda, si arriba era abajo y abajo era arriba (Vampire: que loco no) y decían sombrerero loco y liebre (Vampire: en letras pequeñas decía si va ahí no se asuste y disfrute el te o cuidado ese lugar no es para los que llevan una lógica coherente XD), el otro estaba retorcido y decía solo gato y risas y el otro reina y corazón

-Vaya que letreros tan raros, me pregunto que querrán decir las letras pequeñas debajo del letrero decía la ojinegra

-¿que camino tomare?, mmm... creo que ya se cual iré a visitar al sombrero loco y a la liebre, no creo que estén tan locos —decía la niña mientras se dirigía haber a la liebre y al sombrerero loco (Vampire: no sabe lo que le espera juju)

En eso se puso en marcha, hasta que por fin llego y vio que había una gran mesa, con muchas sillas, muchas tazas, etc., vaya si que era toda una fiesta, pero que era lo que estaban celebrando se preguntaba Alicia

-pero ¿que es lo que están celebrando?, será acaso un cumpleaños, no sabía que aquí también se festejaba a lo que cumplían años —decía la pelirroja

-bueno será mejor preguntar —decía mientras se acercaba ya que solo había visto todo, no se había percatado de que estaban solo dos personas, y que uno de ellos traía un sombrero y el otro era lo que parecía ser una liebre pelirroja (Vampire: se me olvido mencionar que la liebre también esta diferente y adivinen quien es, quieren saberlo), y ambos estaban tomando el te.

Hasta que por fin llego a la celebración, el sombrerero loco y la liebre conversaban, sobre el tiempo, cosas poco lógicas (Vampire: recuerdan lo que decía debajo del letrero), sobre la vida, etc.

-si el clima esta peculiarmente nublado —decía la liebre

-como dices eso, el cielo no esta nublado sino despejado —corregía el sombrerero loco a la liebre, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de te

En eso Alicia se acerco y dijo

-disculpen, me preguntaba que es lo que están celebrando, ya que desde lejos vi, que tenían una fiesta —decía la pelirroja

-bueno niña que esperabas, nosotros siempre estamos de fiesta —decía la liebre

-no seas descortés con nuestra invitada, si estamos celebrando —decía el sombrerero loco a Alicia mientra le daba otro sorbo a su taza de te

Alicia: que bien me gustaría mucho el poder a acompañarlos a la fiesta decía la pelirroja

-no lo se, acabas de llegar y bueno tal ves puedas acompañarnos también a tomar el te —decía la liebre mientras veía su taza vacía que tiro y se sirvió otra taza

-me encantaría mucho también acompañarlos a tomar el te —decía Alicia emocionada

-bien, por ti querida así tendremos con quien platicar —decía cortésmente el sombrerero loco a Alicia

-¡gracias!, —decía una agradecida pelirroja

En ese momento el sombrerero loco tomaba otra taza, ya que la otra estaba vacía y le dio una a Alicia

-aquí tienes —le pasaba la taza de te a la pelirroja

-muchas, gracias —decía Alicia y díganme ¿de que estaba hablando? —preguntaba Alicia

-pues del clima —decía la liebre, le decía al sombrerero que el día de hoy el cielo esta nublado —decía mientras tomaba su te

-y como ya te lo había dicho, el cielo esta despejado y no nublado —le volvía a corregir el sombrerero a la liebre mientras tomaba su te.

-ah!, bueno pues se podría decir que el día esta entre despejado y nublado —decía Alicia que tomaba su te

-podría ser, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, no nos hemos presentado —decía el sombrerero loco

-ah!, lo siento mi nombre es Alicia —decía mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa

-mucho gusto Alicia yo soy el sombrerero loco —haciendo una reverencia y a mi lado esta la liebre loca

-mucho gusto —decía mientras aun tomaba su te

-el placer es todo mío —decía la ojinegra

-y dinos Alicia ¿como es que llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntaba el sombrerero loco

-pues venía persiguiendo en el bosque aun conejo blanco y cuando pensé que lo atraparía me caía por accidente en su madriguera

-ya veo que historia mas interesante —decía la liebre pelirroja

Conversaron de muchas cosas hasta que Alicia pregunto

-y bueno díganme ¿celebran algo en especial?

-pues bueno déjame ver así por su puesto como se me pudo haberme olvidado —decía exaltado el sombrerero loco

-olvidado ¿que? —preguntaba Alicia

-pues hoy es el no cumpleaños de la liebre —decía con entusiasmo el sombrerero

-ahora, que me acuerdo es verdad hoy es mi no cumpleaños —decía la liebre pelirroja

-vaya, pues feliz no cumpleaños liebre —decía Alicia

-bueno esto hay que celebrar —decía el sombrerero loco

Cantaban los tres, Alicia, el sombrero loco y la liebre (Vampire: vaya que fiesta tan más loca)

Feliz no cumpleaños

Feliz Feliz no cumpleaños te doy te doy

Feliz Feliz no cumpleaños te doy te doy

Si nadie se interpone lo debemos celebrar

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños te doy

Cumplimos años tan solo

Un día, un día y nada más

Los otros 364 días Del año

No cumpleaños esos días son

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños el día de hoy

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a mí y a ti

Si nadie se interpone lo debemos celebrar

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños te doy

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a tu a yo

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a tu a yo

Hoy es mi no cumpleaños

Y lo debo celebrar

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a mi

Cumplimos años tan solo

Un día, un día y nada más

Los otros 364 días Del año

No cumpleaños esos días son

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños les doy les doy

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños les doy les doy

A todas las personas

Que no cumplen años hoy

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños les doy

Hasta que el sombrerero loco sacaba el pastel, que quien sabe de donde lo saco o habrá sacado, lo puso en la mesa y la liebre pidió un deseo y le soplo a las velas, y el sombrerero loco cortaba el pastel, le dio a Alicia, tomo su rebanada el y le dio otra a la liebre y comenzaron a comer el pastel.

Y el sombrerero loco se preguntaba que o mas bien cual había sido el deseo que había pedido la liebre al soplar las velas y decidió preguntar.

-liebre

-si

-me preguntaba ¿que o mas bien cual había sido el o tu deseo ya sabes cuando, apagaste las velas del pastel?—le preguntaba el sombrerero totalmente sonrojado a la liebre

-pues, verás e…e…s…t…e…y…o, pues —la liebre no pudo continuar por que Alicia lo había interrumpido

-no creo que debas decirle tu deseo

-y ¿por que no? —preguntaba la liebre

-por que si lo dices tu deseo no se cumplirá —le decía Alicia a la liebre

-pues yo no creo en eso —decía el sombrerero loco mientras tomaba su te

-y por que no? —preguntaba Alicia

-pues por que se me hace absurdo y además yo se lo pregunte —decía con tono un poco molesto

-bueno la verdad no me molesta decir mi deseo —decía la liebre que había decidido intervenir en la discusión

-¡¿en serio? —decían al unísono Alicia y el sombrerero loco

-es que enserio me gustaría decir mi deseo —decía la liebre con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

En eso el sombrerero loco se acerca a la liebre, ya que ya había terminado de tomar su te, ya estado cerca de la liebre le tomo de las manos y le dijo

-me encataria, escuchar tu deseo —decía con ansía el ojirubí, mientras sostenía las manos del ojiazul

-pues bueno y….o

-si

-y…o, mi deseo fue

-si

-mi deseo, fue que siempre estés conmigo a mi lado

-enserio —decía el sombrerero

-si, y bueno mi segundo deseo

-segundo deseo?

-si pedí dos, el primero ya se me cumplió solo me falta el segundo

Alicia no había dicho nada ya que quería escuchar lo que la liebre le iba a decir al sombrerero loco

-y cuál fue tu segundo deseo —preguntaba el ojirubí

-pues me gustaría que se volviera realidad

-dime cual es y yo veré que se haga realidad

La liebre al oír eso se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba

-mi segundo deseo fue

-si

-fue un beso

Al oír eso Alicia quedo en shock y había soltado su plato con el pastel

-así que tu segundo deseo fue un beso —decía el sombrerero loco de una manera picara, pues como te había dicho veré que se haga realidad, la liebre se sorprendió

-de verdad, lo dices en serio

-claro —le decía mientras ponía su mano en el mentón del ojiazul

Y la liebre se puso roja (Vampire: parecía tomate jajaja), y mientras el ojirubí aun sostenía su mentón la liebre se quedaba viendo fijamente al ojirubí, en espera de lo prometido, y el bicolor lo sabía sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, que estaban por salir de sus pechos (Vampire: literalmente por supuesto)

Alicia aun estaba en shock, sin poder asimilar la situación, esto ya estaba poniéndose muy loco para su gusto.

Los anfitriones estaban miráronse fijamente a los ojos (Vampire: parece que se comen con la mirada XD)

La liebre decidió romper el silencio

-Sombrerero loco, yo

-no digas nada, liebre, te amo

-yo también te amo mi sombrerero loco —ambos empezaron con ligeros roces hasta que el ojirubí tomo a la liebre por la cadera acercándolo más a su cuerpo estaban prácticamente uno cerca del otro hasta que por fin sellaron sus labios con un beso (Vampire: vaya manera de confesar que se quieren parece de novela XD)

Alicia salió del shock y se olvido de sus modales y decidió que era mejor irse antes de que empezaran a hacer una escena y los dejo a solas y se fue sin decir nada. Y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

-que fiesta tan más loca, que bueno que no me quede haber en que se quedaba todo eso, será mejor que siga buscando al conejo blanco

Comenzó a caminar hasta que se topo con los letreros y vio un árbol y dijo

-que raro este árbol no estaba antes —decía la pelirroja y en eso comenzó a aparecer un gato con una sonrisa y dijo

-vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí —decía el gato que estaba en la rama del árbol y en eso la niña volteo haber y dijo

-hay, dios mió un gato y habla

-claro que hablo por eso tengo boca —decía el ojiambarino

-bueno no te quedes ahí parada, di algo

-pues bueno vengo de ver al sombrerero loco y a la liebre

-en serio fuiste a verlos y que hicieron

-pues se besaron

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? , y ¿Dónde? —preguntaba el gato a Alicia

-pues es que era el no cumpleaños de la liebre, cantamos, hubo fiesta, pastel y la liebre pidió dos deseos

-¿Cuáles fueron esos deseos? —preguntaba el gato con mucho interés

-pues el primero fue que el y el sombrerero loco estén juntos para siempre y el segundo fue que le diera un beso

-y se lo dio? —preguntaba el gato rizón

-pues si —decía Alicia

-(no puede ser), mmm... que bien, pues que bueno que te divertiste

-pues bueno al principio si, pero después ya no

-por que acaso hicieron algo malo? —le preguntaba de nuevo el gato a la niña

- pues bueno el sombrerero antes del beso sujeto a la liebre por la cintura y la acerco hacia el y luego se dieron el beso

-ya veo te fuiste de ahí

-si antes de que hicieran una escena

-que romántico no? —decía el gato a la niña

-pues ni tanto, bueno tengo que irme

-a donde?

-pues estoy buscando un conejo blanco —decía la pelirroja

-un conejo blanco, me parece ser que lo he visto —decía el gato ojiambarino

-en serio y por donde se fue? —preguntaba Alicia

-pues se fue por acá —decía apuntando a la derecha y a la izquierda*

-y por cual dirección? —preguntaba la niña

-pues debió haberse ido por cualquiera de las dos

-necesito solo una dirección

-ah!, que aburrido es solo ir en una sola dirección pero bueno, si quieres saber fue haber a la reina de corazones —decía el gato con un bostezó

-¡¿a la reina de corazones? —decía con asombro la ojinegra

-si a la reina de corazones, pero te advierto una cosa

-cual? —preguntaba la niña

-esta loca y se cree la que manda

-pues es la reina y es la que tiene que mandar o no?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, niña que risa me das, que acaso no lo entiendes ella es mala y muy gritona por cierto

-crees que ella me puede ayudar? —preguntaba la niña al gato

-pues no creo que ella te pueda ayudar, ella solo piensa en ella y solo en ella —decía el gato con ambas manos en la cintura

-pero no pierdes nada con intentar

-muchas gracias —le decía la pelirroja al gato negro*

-mmm… será mejor que la siga será interesante una pequeña intervención mía claro por supuesto —decía mientras desaparecía

Hasta que llego al jardín y ahí estaban los guardias pintando, pero ella se preguntaba

-pintando ¿qué? —decía curiosa la pelirroja

Ella miraba con curiosidad así que decidió acercarse a preguntar

-disculpen que es lo ¿que están haciendo? —preguntaba Alicia a la carta

-pues verás niña plantamos por error rosas blancas

-y a la reina no le gustan

-pero si las rosas blancas son muy lindas —decía Alicia

-si, pero la reina no debe darse cuenta y ella quiere rosas rojas y no hay tiempo para plantarlas así que pintamos las rosas blancas de rojo

-bueno les voy dar una mano —así que ella también tomo una brocha y se puso a pintar las rosas

Se pusieron a pintar, hasta que las trompetas sonaron

-OH!, no puede ser es la reina —decía uno de los soldados que estaban pintando las rosas

-¡la reina! —decía otro de lo que estaban ahí

Todas las cartas que estaban ahí corrían como locos por todos lados a uno de ellos le cayó la cubeta encima, los demás tuvieron que esconder todo a como diera lugar, el último escondió la brocha, hasta que la reina se acerca y dice:

¡Quien, pinto esas rosas así, quien pinto esas rosas así, quien se atrevió pintar así lo blanco por carmín! —decía la reina muy enojada

-no majestad no fui yo fue el —apuntaba la carta a la otra que estaba a lado

-no claro que no fue el —la otra carta apuntaba a la que estaba de lado del

-su majestad se lo aseguro no fui yo —decía la carta toda nerviosa

-y de seguro tu sabes quien fue el que lo hizo —decía la reina en voz alta

-pues este y…o, bueno y…o

-muy bien si no me dices

-no fui yo se lo aseguro fueron ellos apuntaba a los primeros dos

-gracias!, córtenles la cabeza — en eso dos cartas que traían unas lanzas aparecieron y se llevaron a las otras dos cartas a ejecutar

-no creo que esa sea le medio —intervino Alicia

-quien dijo eso? —preguntaba la reina

-yo su majestad —decía Alicia

-ya veo, una niña —decía la reina, bien querida por lo visto veo que les ayudaste

-si su majestad —decía la peliazul con una reverencia

-bien creo que tienes cortesía, creo que puedo sacarle provecho a eso —decía la reina mirando a Alicia

-sabes que es lo que me gusta? —preguntaba la reina

-no su majestad la verdad no se que es lo que le gusta —con una reverencia

-pues me gusta el cróquet, lo sabes jugar?

-no su real majestad —decía Alicia

-bueno eso no importa, que comiencen los juegos! —decía la reina

-Si! —decían las cartas y en eso sale el conejo blanco salía y en eso Alicia se percato de ello

-el conejo blanco —decía una emocionada pelirroja

-bienvenidos a este juego de cróquet, la reina de corazones contra la visitante Alicia —decía el conejo negro con una lista en su mano, primero irá la reina y luego irá la niña digo Alicia

En eso traían los palos que eran flamencos de todos colores y las pelotas eran erizos de colores la primera en escoger fue la reina, tomo su palo y le pusieron la pelota, luego Alicia tomo su palo uno muy malo por cierto, y también tomo la pelota, las cartas se ponían en su posición, ya que la reina iba primero y la reina muy feliz con el resultado, luego fue Alicia que le fue mal en el tiro ya que su palo se doblaba mucho y no se dejaba tomar, en el segundo tiempo la reina paso todas las cartas, mientras Alicia fallaba, ya en el tercer tiempo la reina ganaba de nuevo y Alicia seguía sin suerte. Y ya en el cuarto y ultimo tiro pasaba la reina muy contenta iba con su palo, en eso se agacha y sale el gato negro con una sonrisa y Alicia lo vio y este tenía intención de hacerla enojar ya que para el era divertido, la pelirroja con las manos le decía que no, en eso la reina volteo y la ojinegra solo sonrió y con una mano la saludo, así hasta la tercera ves el gato metió el palo en el vestido de la reina que estaba agachada y en eso que iba a tirar tomo el palo y sin que se diera cuenta se fue de cabeza y con el vestido hacia arriba, lo que seguía no era bueno las cartas asustadas fueron a socorrer a la reina para levantarla, ellos sabían que no iba a estar muy contenta y en ese momento la reina se levanto y el gato se había ido y apareció a lado de Alicia y le digo

- te deseo suerte —y se fue

La reina furiosa se levanto tirando todas las cartas, se dirigió hacia la niña y le dijo

-¡Tú, fuiste la causante de todo esto!, por ello recibirás un castigo, cual será y en eso salio el rey (Vampire: que andaba comiendo, pero con el escándalo ya no pudo seguir comiendo XD) y con la boca llena dijo

-pero que es lo que pasa aquí por que tanto escándalo? —preguntaba el rey con la boca llena

La reina vio al rey le dijo

-hasta que por fin te veo eres un glotón, que no ves que me acaban de ofender —decía la reina toda histérica

-en serio y quien fue? —preguntaba el rey con comida en la boca

-esa niña, ella fue quien me humillo —apuntaba le reina a Alicia

-Pero si yo no fui fue el gato —se defendía Alicia

-con que un gato? —preguntaba el rey que ya había terminado de comer su pierna de pavo

-si fue un gato —decía Alicia al rey

-y con esa patética escusa piensas que te vas a librar de tu condena —decía la reina, tu castigo será —la reina no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpió el rey

-un juicio —decía el rey

-¡¿un juicio? —decía sorprendida la reina, pero si me acaba de ofender —terminó de decir

-no se por que haces tanto escándalo, has un juicio si es inocente la dejas partir, pero —no pudo terminar

-si es culpable le daré una condena —decía la reina

-si lo que tu digas —decía en tono de fastidio el rey, ya que no lo habían dejado terminar de comer

-muy bien ¡que comience el juicio! —decía la reina

Todas las cartas estaban emocionadas, iba a ver juicio

Y ya en el juicio estaban esperando al que el conejo saliera para que los reyes pasaran a sus respectivos lugares ya ellos dos iban a juzgar

- la reina y el rey de corazones precederán este juicio contra Alicia quien humillo a la reina en el juego de cróquet —decía el conejo blanco

En eso salieron los reyes y se sentaron en su lugar, la reina estaba feliz y el rey solo quería volver a comer su pierna de pavo (Vampire: este solo piensa en comer)

-¡que comience el juicio! —decía la reina mientras golpeaba el martillo en el podio

-si entre mas rápido finalice todo esto mas pronto volveré a comer —decía el rey

-tu solo te preocupas por comer —le regañaba la reina, muy bien que entre el primer testigo

En eso llamaron al primer testigo al sombrerero loco

-los guardias traían al sombrerero que estaba sosteniendo su taza de te y lo colocaron en el estrado y en eso la reina le pregunto

-¿donde?, ¿con quien? , y en ¿donde estabas cuando paso todo esto? —inquiría la reina

-pues verá estaba con la liebre cuando todo esto paso —decía el sombrerero loco con astucia y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-¡traigan a la liebre!

Los guardias rápidamente traían a la liebre y todavía estaba el bicolor en el estrado que veía como traían a su amor y la reina dijo

-sombrerero loco ya te puedes ir —decía la reina mientras el ojirubí se retiraba y le dijo a la liebre

_-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien _—le decía el bicolor al pelirrojo susurrando

Y la liebre asintió y era puesto en el estrado y la reina pregunto de nuevo

-¿donde?, ¿con quien? , y en ¿donde estabas cuando paso todo esto? —le preguntaba la reina al pelirrojo

Y la liebre respondió

-estaba con el sombrerero loco he estado con el cuando todo esto sucedió —decía un poco nerviosa la liebre

-de acuerdo, ¡puedes retirarte! —gritaba la reina y la liebre se retiro

Solo quedaba una sola persona Alicia y ella sabía que era inocente y tenía que probarlo, no sabía como pero tenía que hacerlo y la reina la llamo al estrado, la pelirroja se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la reina y esta completamente enojada le grito a la niña, ella Alicia le explicaba lo que en realidad había pasado y la reina se rió de lo que la pelirroja le decía, el rey solo pensaba en comer su pierna de pavo, todo el juicio era un caos, una reina histérica, un rey que solo quería que todo esto acabará para irse a comer, los presentes gritaban o sea las cartas, el sombrerero estaba tranquilo y la liebre estaba asustada y eso lo notaba el ojirubí y eso le preocupaba, todo ese lío solo por que una niña humillo a la reina, que cosa tan mas absurda pensaba él, se acercó a la liebre y le dijo que todo estaría bien y la liebre se tranquilizó. En ese momento Alicia pensaba que era su fin hasta que el gato rizón hizo su aparición y vio que la niña la estaba pasando muy mal, ya que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ya que solo ella había sido solo un espectador en lo que había pasado en el juego de cróquet, así que decidió ayudarla y le dijo

_-no te preocupes que yo me encargo de todo —le decía susurrándole en el oído a Alicia_

Y la niña solo asintió con la cabeza, la reina estaba esperando el veredicto del jurado (Vampire: se me olvido decir que el jurado estaba compuesto por varias personas diferentes y algunas cartas, vaya que cosas no)

Alicia estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía lo que haría el gato para ayudarla; mientras tanto al gato se le ocurrió una idea, sabía que la reina esperaba el veredicto del jurado así que este se apareció bueno solo su boca y se acerco al oído de que cada carta y les susurraba y cuando concluyo su deber su boca se desapareció, para poner su boca en el oído de Alicia y le dijo

_-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ya me encargue solo tienes que esperar y no te pongas nerviosa que yo aquí voy a estar contigo a tu lado —le decía en el oído a la niña para que se tranquilizara y ella le dijo_

_-esta, bien —y el gato desvaneció su boca_

La reina estaba esperando la decisión del jurado, que estaban tomando su tiempo hasta que, la reina hablo y dijo

-y bien cual es el veredicto? —preguntaba la reina

Hasta que el jurado dio su veredicto y dijeron

-INOCENTE! —decían el jurado, la reina al oír la decisión del jurado

-que como que inocente? —debe haber algún error decía la reina sorprendida

El jurado ya había tomado su decisión Alicia estaba aliviada, lo que le había dicho el gato era cierto, el había hecho algo, ella no sabía que, pero de una cosa si estaba segura el gato le había salvado la vida y eso era algo que agradecer, y Alicia le dijo susurrando

_-gracias, te debo una —decía la niña y en eso el gato solo dijo_

_-no es nada, no me debes nada, me agrado el haberte ayudado —decía el gato_

_-y que fue lo que hiciste? —preguntaba la niña_

_-pues bueno solo diré que influí en la decisión más importante —le decía el gato a la niña _

_-y cual fue esa decisión tan importante? —preguntaba la niña_

_-tu inocencia —termino de decir el gato con una sonrisa que se desvanecía _

Alicia con una sonrisa en su rostro le agradeció de nuevo al gato, mientras la reina gritaba histéricamente, el rey hablo

-bueno como se ha probado tu inocencia te puedes ir —le decía el rey a Alicia

Y la reina escucho lo que había dicho el rey y molesta dijo

-como que se puede ir?, este juicio aún no termina, aun no te dado tu castigo —decía la reina

-cual castigo? —se preguntaba Alicia

-pues tendré que mandarte a ejecutar, ja, ja, ja, ja —reía la reina

-¡hay, no!, que voy hacer?, pero su majestad todo esto no tiene ningún sentido —decía la niña a la reina

-como que no tiene ningún sentido? —preguntaba la reina

-pues verá yo se que digo la verdad y no se me puede dar ningún castigo —se defendía la niña

En ese momento el conejo blanco revisaba en la larga lista que el tenía una regla muy importante y dijo

-ella tiene razón, ha probado su inocencia y por lo tanto no se le puede ejecutar —decía el conejo blanco muy nervioso

-además este juicio no tiene ningún sentido alguno —decía Alicia que estaba cruzada de brazos

Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo, sobre lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja sobre todo este asunto, el sombrerero loco y la liebre se asombraron, también se asusto el conejo blanco, el gato rizón no sonreía parecía triste, hasta el jurado y los reyes se asustaron, sobre todo la reina ya parecía mas tranquila. Después de todo ella tenía razón era un alboroto por nada y los reyes ambos se pusieron de acuerdo

-Creemos, que después de todo este juicio fue una total perdida de tiempo así que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que te puedes ir —decían ambos, en eso solo hablo la reina

-solo una cosa mas

-cual? —preguntaba Alicia

**- trata de entender que en este lugar no hay sitio ni lugar para las cosas, como tu las entiendes, puedes irte —mientras todo se desaparecía **

Alicia se daba cuenta de que ese mundo todo desaparecía, los reyes, el sombrerero y la liebre, el gato rizón, las cartas, las personas que habían ido de jurado, hasta el conejo blanco. Cuando vio al conejo blanco ella sabía que esa era la razón del porque ella estaba ahí y era, porque quería tenerlo, pero al verlo desaparecer con los demás ella también se puso triste, ya que jamás lo volvería haber. Por una extraña razón el conejo blanco no quería despedirse de la niña, pero era inevitable.

Ella tenía miedo así que decidió cerrar sus ojos, hasta que en su rostro le empezó a dar los rayos de luz y comenzó a despertarse y cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba de regreso en el bosque y dijo

-ah!, que sueño tan más extraño tuve, vaya estoy de regreso en el bosque —decía la niña, pero no puedo evitar el no haber podido llevar conmigo al conejo blanco, es una pena, bueno será mejor que comience a caminar antes de que se haga más tarde (Vampire: por alguna extraña coincidencia estaba en el mismo lugar donde había encontrado por primera ves al conejo), y camino y camino hasta que paro y la mitad del bosque ella miraba el cielo y decidió descansar un rato ahí antes de continuar y en eso salio un conejo blanco y Alicia lo vio y dijo:

-si es el conejo blanco, que lindo esta, pero no tiene caso que lo persiga se va a ir saltando y va a correr y no lo voy a poder alcanzar, será mejor que lo deje así —decía la pelirroja con la cabeza agachada y como si el conejo adivinara los pensamientos de la pelirroja se fue acercando a ella, hasta estar a su lado, el conejo vio que la niña estaba triste y salto enfrente de ella hasta que salto de nuevo esta ves hacia el mandil de la niña y se sentó ahí y se acomodo la niña sintió que algo o mas bien alguien estaba sentado en su vestido, en su mandil mas específicamente y vio que ahí estaba el conejo blanco y se puso muy contenta por ello, puso su mano sobre la cabeza del conejo y lo empezó a acariciar y al conejo no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo y así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que la pelirroja, cogío al conejo y lo puso en el césped de nuevo y se levantó, y se despidió del conejo y comenzó a caminar y el conejo no se movía de su sitio y vio como la niña se alejaba del lugar y el comenzó a saltar de regreso a su madriguera en donde su hogar lo esperaba y no iba a una madriguera común y corriente el iba a una muy especial y muy singular una donde se encontraba un maravilloso lugar llamado Wonderland.

El conejo jamás olvidaría a la niña que la persiguió hasta su madriguera y que gracias a eso la pelirroja tuvo una aventura, muy singular y muy peculiar donde conoció aun un sombrerero y a una liebre loca tomando el te, junto a la fiesta mas loca en la que la niña hubiese estado; aun gato rizón, aún rey que solo pensaba en comer, a una reina muy gritona y mandona, un juicio muy, pero muy loco y sobre todo a el, su conejo blanco, que jamás la olvidaría por el resto de su vida y que el sabe que ella jamás lo olvidara y lo tendrá siempre presente.

Fin

Vampire: por fin lo termine

Dark: me gusto

Rogue y Wind: a nosotras también nos gusto

Vampire: ahora las notas y aclaraciones

Notas:

Estrado: Salas de tribunales, donde los jueces oyen y sentencian los pleitos.

Jurado: Institución para la participación de los ciudadanos en la Administración de Justicia, mediante la cual personas designadas por sorteo contribuyen al enjuiciamiento de determinados delitos, a través de la emisión de un veredicto relativo a la prueba de los hechos. ||3. Cada una de las personas que componen dicho tribunal.

*cambie el color del gato rizón para esta historia

El conejo jamás olvidaría a la niña que la persiguió hasta su madriguera y que gracias a eso la pelirroja tuvo una aventura, muy singular y muy peculiar donde conoció aun un sombrerero y a una liebre loca tomando el te, junto a la fiesta mas loca en la que la niña hubiese estado; aun gato rizón, aún rey que solo pensaba en comer, a una reina muy gritona y mandona, un juicio muy, pero muy loco y sobre todo a el, su conejo blanco, que jamás la olvidaría por el resto de su vida y que el sabe que ella jamás lo olvidara y lo tendrá siempre presente.

En estas partes:

El conejo jamás olvidaría a la niña que la persiguió hasta su madriguera y que gracias a eso la pelirroja tuvo una aventura, muy singular y muy peculiar

Vampire: en esta parte el conejo blanco al principio no quería que Alicia lo atrapara, por eso huyo. Y de ahí de esa aventura conoció a los personajes que salieron en esta historia.

-sobre todo a el, su conejo blanco, que jamás la olvidaría por el resto de su vida y que el sabe que ella jamás lo olvidara y lo tendrá siempre presente.

Vampire: bueno dos cosas, cuando termino el juicio todos estaban tristes por que Alicia se dio cuenta de que Wonderland y sus personajes son diferentes y tienen su carácter y otra forma de pensar distinto al de ella, y que además todas las cosas que dicen y hacen en si no tienen sentido y tampoco mucha lógica, por eso estaban así por que la niña ya no les siguió el juego por eso todo se fue desvaneciendo y mas que nada fue un sueño lo que ella tubo ya que ella estaba aburrida de lo tranquiló que estaba el día.

Lo segundo el conejo blanco tal ves quería que la niña se divirtiera y que a la vez conociera gente aparentemente "normal", al final cuando el conejo blanco se dio cuenta al final de que todo lo había hecho la niña con tal de poder jugar un rato con el, pero como ya no pudo, y no quería que la niña se fuera triste salio de su mundo, aparentemente para despedirse de Alicia y que la pelirroja se fuera feliz y el así también estuviera tranquiló y pudiera regresar a Wonderland.

Espero que eso haya aclarado algunas cosas

Vampire: bueno aquí esta el adelanto de la secuela de esta historia que se llamara hasta el momento, el sombrerero loco, la liebre y el gato, se contará que es lo que paso con ellos después del juicio y será como dije yaoi.

El sombrerero loco tendrá que probar que tanto quiere a la liebre ya que cierto gato decidió meter la mano, digo la pata en esa relación, pero con que no cuenta el gato rizón es que la liebre le pedirá a ayuda al conejo blanco, celos, romance, drama, leve angst, reconciliación, y uno que otro mal entendido

Parejas: Kai/Yuri, leve Rei neko/Kai, leve Brooklyn usagi /Yuri

Vampire: dejen reviews, si le ha gustado el fic, los contestaré en el profile

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Hasta la próxima

Ja ne.


End file.
